Megamind 2: Team Extra (2013 film)
20 months after Megamind saved Metrocity from Tighten, a foster brother and foster sister were shocked that they get a chance to live with Metroman's foster parents, years later, they become the new masters of Megamind's old group, The Taking, and they secretly act as Megamind's "heroic" partners, as they expose Metroman's secrets, humiliating him, will Megamind realize the secrets? or will he even realize what's going on? Premieres November 1, 2013 Characters *Megamind (Will Ferrell) - the new protector of Metrocity, doesn't realize he is being fooled by Sophia and Orson, in the end, apologizes for letting Sophia trick him, and makes a vow and gets to become part with "The Extra"! *Minion (David Cross) - Megamind's partner, in the end, becomes Roxanne's roommate, and finds a Goldfish! *Roxanne Ritchie (Tina Fey) - Megamind's new girlfriend, in the end, records the evidence against Sophia and Orson! *Wayne Scott/Metroman (Brad Pitt) - a retired superhero, who is being humiliated by Sophia and Orson, that he already has an old girlfriend, Whitney, and that he is Metroman, in the end, apologizes for his faked death, and to "The Extra"! *Whitney Malnew (Jennifer Aniston) - Metroman's old girlfriend, in the end, marries Metroman! *Team Extra: a parody of the Justice League of America, they don't trust Megamind to be apart of the team **Night-Master (Dennis Quaid) - a parody of Batman, he was an old friend of Metroman, in the end, apologizes for Megamind's mistreatment! **The Thrush (Daryl Sabara) - a parody of Robin, Night-Master's sidekick, in the end, helps Megamind to break the lock on the base to free the others! **Lady Liberty (Megan Fox) - a parody of Wonder Woman, in the end, kisses Megamind on the cheek, and punches Metroman for his faked death! **Shinning Starr (Townsend Coleman) - a parody of Green Lantern, in the end, is seen in the crowd tearing with Minion! **S.P.E.E.D. (Jim Meskimen) - a parody of Flash, in the end, salutes Megamind! **Marine-Avenger (Rick D. Wasserman) - a parody of Aquaman, in the end, shows the city a Giant Pearl in Megamind's statue's hand! *Orson and Sophia (Tom Hardy and Kate Beckinsale) - the 2 main antagonists, and the new leaders of the The Taking , their goal is to humiliate Metroman, gain his powers and take over the world, they discovered Metroman's true weakness, is Toxic Gas from a Dooku Plant, in the end, were exposed to it and disintagrated! *The Taking: a parody of the Legion of Doom, and formely led by Megamind **Golitathina (Kath Souice) - a parody of Giganta, in the end, reforms realizing that Megamind's words were true about being given a second chance! **SilverBack (Keith David) - a parody of Gorilla Grodd, in the end, also reforms! **The Golden Moon (French Stewart) - a parody of Sinestro, in the end, reforms with SilverBack! **Big Cat (Tricia Helfer) - a parody of Cheetah, in the end, reforms and kisses S.P.E.E.D.! **Leonidas Frump (Dee Bradley Baker) - a parody of Solomon Grundy, in the end, starts shedding tears when he sees the wedding! **Mr. Quiz (Andy Dick) - a parody of Riddler, in the end, reforms along with the others! **Horror (Udo Kier) - a parody of Scarecrow, in the end, arrested for not reforming! **Mr. Building Blocks (Tom Kenny) - a parody of Toyman, in the end, reforms to become a construction worker! **Sting-Raz (Michael Dorn) - a parody of Black Manta, in the end, reforms, and makes amends with Megamind! **Ortem Nam (Brad Pitt) - a parody of Bizarro, in the end, sacrifices himself to stop Orson and Sophia! **Chillmeister (Diedrich Bader) - a parody of Captain Cold, in the end, is arrested for trying to freeze Megamind! Plot ??? Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:DreamWorks Category:Sequels Category:Family films Category:Megamind Category:Films Category:2013 Category:Universal Pictures films